Bleach Goes Trick or Treating With the Vamps
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: Celebration to Halloween Bleach charies go trickortreating in town near CrossAcedemy. There they run into the vampires. Blood is spilled when the Bleach's get cursed. Ichiruki HitsuOC RenjiOC ZeroOC AidoOC YukiXKaname GrimmOC Rated T in case


"I'm so excited!" Jessica cried, jumping in the air and twirling. She, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, Shunshee, Renji, Emi, and Grimmjow were all going to a new town for trick or treat this year. It was near another school too so that meant maybe they would get some new friends.

"What was the Academy called again Rukia?" Ichigo looked at the short black haired girl who was searching through her pager.

"Its called… uh…. Cross Academy!" she announced, finding it. Rukia was dressed as Chappy the rabbit and her outfit was so cute with her white bunny ears and such. Ichigo was dressed as Dracula despite Jessica's protests that she was being a vampire.

Jessica had gone with what she said she was but with a bit of a twist, she had a white wolf tail as well symbolizing she was half werewolf. Hitsugaya had made her not go with neon colored fangs though, which kind of ruined her major colorful look. So she went with something a little more mystical.

"Cross Academy? That's a bit strange. Why is that?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Jessica had dressed him as a werewolf with white wolf ears and a tail then he was handsomely dressed in black medieval type clothes.

"The owner of the school's last name is Cross." Rukia was surfing the Internet which she had just recently found and was enjoying herself thoroughly.

"That makes sense." Renji commented. He was a very much-wrapped mummy. He made the mistake of asking Shunshee to do the wrapping. She had gone crazy with it so that part of his hair stuck our and he had had to cut a spot for his eyes and mouth.

"Hurry up! I want the candy!" Shunshee moaned, apparently the waiting was killing her. She was dressed as a creepy doll this year. Her gold curly wig hung in her face.

"Hang on, we still have to wait for Grimmjow and Emi." Jessica patted her back. Shunshee whined more.

"Hey! We are here! Sorry we were late!" Emi came in dressed as a cat girl. Leapord print mini dress on and black tights. Her make up looked like she had worked hard on it and her ears and tail were actually her own since she could make them appear when she wanted. She looked behind her. "Grimmjow get out here!"

"No!" he protested. Emi disappeared and came back, dragging him. She had given him a similar look but he was a blue kitty. Jessica couldn't help but start giggling with Shunshee. Rukia clasped her hands together and awed.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow crossed his arms grumpily and Ichigo smirked.

"She got you good huh?" Ichigo laughed.

"Shut it Kurosaki." Grimmjow looked at him with a dark look with shut him up almost immediately.

"Well lets go!" Shunshee threw a fist in the air.

"Yeah! Come on! Open the portal!" Jessica urged as well. They were using Grimmjow and Emi's technique of traveling through the sky to get there. Emi stepped forward and opened up a doorway looking thing.

"After you guys. I have to be the last one through." She waved for them to move and the group headed to their destination. They were there in a matter of seconds.

~At Cross Acedemy~

"Kyaaaa! Zero you look cute!" Aika admired, jumping up and down. Since they were the Guardians of the school, Yuki, her, and Zero were the only permitted to go out trick or treating as long as they accompanied a group of vampires. Aika was only in the guardians because she had to be watched. She was level D and was expected to turn level E at some point.

"Don't call me cute…" Zero snapped. He was dressed as a version of the Mad Hatter, minus the crazy hair and eyes. Aika matched him by being a more grown Alice. (Tim Burton Version.)

"Alright then. You look handsome." She corrected. Yuki came over looking excited too. She was dressed as Juliet. Aika had suggested it. Even if she didn't like Kaname AT ALL she liked Yuki a lot. So she had told Yuki to tell Kaname about Romeo and Juliet. Yuki looked adorable in her outfit.

"I wonder when the others are coming." Yuki stated, looking around.

"Who knows? Aido is probably the one holding them up." Aika answered. She didn't much like Aido either but he was fun to poke fun at. She didn't really understand her best friend, Tsuki, allure to the oaf.

"I resent that." Aido poked Aika hard in the shoulder and walked past. Tsuki dressed him as a brown puppy, no doubt. Aika had to admit though he looked cute.

"Hey Tsuki-chan! Aido." Aika greeted. Tsuki was dressed as a puppy as well.

"Hi Aika-chan." Tsuki was glomped by Aika.

"Ok you guys won cutest couple! Talk about puppy love!" Aika teased. Aido rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Aika either.

"Kanichiwa." Kaname appeared and Aika slunk back over to Zero. She didn't like being anywhere near the pureblood. He made her uneasy and depressed.

"H-hi Kaname-sama!" Yuki bowed in greeting, blushing already. Aika couldn't help but smile. Kaname smiled at her and put his hand gently on her head.

"Hello Yuki." He returned the greeting.

"That's all that is coming right?" Zero interrupted, wanting to leave.

"Yeah. That's right!" Aika nodded.

"Then lets be off." Aido seemed to have the same thoughts as he started towards town. Aika fell behind with Zero and Kaname ended up leading with Yuki beeside him. Tsuki was in front of Aika and she was hugging Aido's arm.

Aika looked up at Zero who was staring ahead, hands in his pockets. She poked him shyly. He looked at her and she pulled on his sleeve, looking at where his hand was in his jacket pocket. Zero smiled and took it out. He tangled his fingers with hers as they walked.

Aika was really liking this halloween so far.

To Be Continued…


End file.
